El 1 cumpleaños de Nessie
by ValeNyan
Summary: Al principio era un FF sobre la vida de Jake y Neddie después de Breaking dawn pero nunca la actualicé así que queda como un oneshot de el primer cumpleaños de Nessie . R&R!


Holaaa :D es la 1º vez que subo uno... Ya llebo varios capitulos pero debo pasarlos al compu...

Espero que les guste ^-^

Disfruten :D

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"_La gravedad de la tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba. Lo que ahora hacia que tuviera los pies en el suelo era la niña que estaba en los brazos de la vampira rubia._

_Renesmee"_ Pagina 400, Amanecer

-No puedo creer que ya paso un año- Dije. A pesar que Renesmee recién cumplió un año, pareciera tener la apariencia de una niña de siete años.

- Si, mi bebe está tan grande- me respondió bella

-Nessie, apuesto que hoy estas más hermosa que nunca- Me dije para mí mismo, pero paso algo, Accidentalmente lo dije en voz alta -¡¿Que dijiste perro? – Me amenazo Edward -¡No te vuelvas a referir a mi niña así! Sé que te imprimaste de ella pero eso no te da derecho de hablar de ella así! – Edward se exalto mucho pero, pero yo ya me había acostumbrado, ya que siempre se me salía algo. De hecho, apuesto que ahora va a hablar Bell…

-¡Jacob! Sabes que no tengo problemas con que estés con Renesmee, obviamente cuando crezca, en realidad te encuentro un gran chico pero… ¡DEJA DE LLAMARLA NESSIE! Sabes que odio que llames así a Renesmee-.

Bueno, solo no debía llamarla Nessie en presencia de Bella, y tendría la aprobación de la madre, solo me faltaría la autorización del padre ¡Que estaba diciendo! Parecía un anticuado (como Edward)-Jacob…- Me dijo Edward. Había olvidado que él podía leer mis pensamientos. En fin… yo la amaba y aunque tenga que esperar 6 años más, que Edward no me acepte no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Mami, papi, Jake! Mírenme- Esa voz solo podía ser de alguien, Renesmee. Como Bella nunca ha sido buena con la ropa, Alice y Rosalie se ofrecieron para vestirla. Llevaba un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas, mangas ¾, cuello redondo y detalles brillantes, junto a unas calcetas y zapatos blancos.

Llevaba un peinado que hacia resaltar más aun su belleza, su cabello suelto con una leve partidura al lado, usando un cintillo blanco, si, era simple, pero hermoso. Yo adoraba su cabello, su olor (al contrario que el olor de sus padres). A mis ojos, ella era… simplemente perfecta.

-Pareces una princesita Ness… Renesmee- le dije a lo que ella sonrió respondiéndome: - Gracias Jake!- Su sonrisa blanca como la nieve me hipnotizaba.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Edward, con un tono bajo, pero tierno a la vez.

-Qué bueno que te vistió Alice y Rosalie, con migo no te verías así- Dijo Bella- En serio te ves hermosa, como una princesa- Agrego mientras la tomaba en brazos, lo que Renesmee acepto dándole un tierno besito en la mejilla.

En un momento, apareció Carlisle y Esme con un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños- Aunque la mayoría no comamos – Dijo Esme- Es el 1º cumpleaños de Renesmee, se merece un pastel de - Agrego

Traían un pastel de chocolate (Mi favorito) que tenia escrito "_Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee" _ en la parte superior y alrededor tenía unas bolitas de manjar. Era pequeña debido a que solo comeríamos ella y yo.

Nos pusimos a conversar, mientras que Bella bajo a Renesmee de sus brazos, la pequeña vino hacia mí y me abrazo. Como yo estaba sentado, la tome y la senté en mis piernas. Ella empezó a jugar con mi cabello. Esa pequeña hacia que me saliera una sonrisa.

De repente entro Emmett y Jasper con un paquete, obviamente, dirigido a Nessie.

-Un regalo de parte de todos tus tíos- dijo Emmett.

-Y este es de parte de tus abuelos-Dijo Esme. Vi los paquetes y me asuste, ya que el mío era pequeño y simple, hecho por mi.-Aquí está el mío- dije, pasándoselo a Nessie. La deje en el suelo para que viera sus regalos.

-Por último, el nuestro- Dijo Bella- Este es de parte De papi y mío.

Nessie rompió el papel de sus abuelos y vio el regalo, era un álbum de fotos y una cámara. –El álbum es para que recuerdes toda tu vida, ya que pasara muy rápido tu infancia- Dijo Carlisle- y la cámara la cuidaran tus padres hasta que tengas la responsabilidad para cuidarla- Agrego. Aunque Renesmee parezca de 7 años, entendía perfectamente todo lo que le decían.

Luego tono el paquete de sus tíos y lo rompió. Era un conjunto de diferentes lápices y un cuaderno pequeño pero muy lindo.

-Es para que dibujes, escribas, pintes (N/A: Hagas fanfics xD) etc., en general es para que te diviertas- dijo la vampira rubia. El cuaderno era muy lindo, adentro tenía una dedicatoria de cada uno de sus tíos. La pequeña había aprendido a leer gracias a sus padres por lo cual leyó las dedicatorias.

-Muchas gracias, está muy lindo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa-Jake!- me dijo la pequeña- Por favor, escribe algo tu- me hablo con un tono tan tierno, el cual no pude resistir.

-Claro Renesmee- le respondi. Le deje una pequeña dedicatoria:

Renesmee:

Me encantaría ponerte Nessie pero tu mama no me deja :)

Bueno, solo quiero decirte que eres la niña más hermosa que he conocido, mi razón de vivir.. ¡Te quiero mucho!

Con amor, TU Jake

Además de unos dibujos y otras cosas para que se viera más lindo.

-¡Ahora abre el nuestro!- dijo Bella, muy entusiasmada, confiada de que le gustaría.

Renesmee tomo el regalo y lo abrió con más cuidado que los anteriores. Era una caja, la cual tenia grabado en la base "Te amamos Renesmee, Mamá y Papá". La caja era muy especial, tenía cajones, un color entre cobre y oro donde en la tapa decía "Renesmee". Su tamaño no se podría definir… no era pequeño, pero tampoco era grande, se podría decir que era mediano.

-Está hecho para que guardes recuerdos, fotos, etc.- Dijo Edward.

-Gracias papi y mami.- dijo la niña – Quiero abrir el de Jake!-En realidad, después de ver los de los demás, no quería que lo abriera, ya que el mío rea simple, hasta el paquete era hecho por mí.

Para mi sorpresa, abrió el paquete con una precisión increíble, logro que no se rompiera, para luego guardarlo en la cajita que le regalaron sus padres. Mi regalo era simple, era una cadena, de la cual colgaba un lobo de madera (muy parecido al que le regale a su madre para su graduación) que tenia atrás escrito "Te quiero", lástima que no pude escribir Renesmee ya que no cabía.

-¡Jake!-La niña solo dijo esas palabras, luego se acerco a mí, me paso el collar y se dio vuelta. Obviamente creí - Y estuve en lo correcto – que quería que le pusiese el collar, y eso hice.- ¡Muchas gracias Jake, es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar!- La pequeña me dio un abrazo que sería muy fuerte si yo fuera una persona normal. El hecho de que ella haya guardado el papel en esa caja que era especial para cosas importantes, me emociono mucho, junto a ese abrazo la niña hizo que soltara una lagrima.

-¿Mi Jake está llorando? – Me pregunto muy triste – ¿Que paso? ¿Hice algo?- me dijo Nessie, creyendo que yo estaba triste.- No Nessie- en ese minuto se me escapo, pero Bella dejo que siguiera – al contrario, estoy muy feliz, porque la pequeña que tanto quiero aprecie tanto algo tan simple- le dije, muy emocionado –Que bueno- me dijo muy feliz- ¿y si vamos a comer torta?- algo que la pequeña quería mucho, ya que le encantaba lo dulce.

-Bueno- respondimos al unísono. Luego fuimos a la mesa, prendimos la vela y empezamos a cantar "Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos…". Después comí torta, y Nessie también, al parecer, le gusto mucho. Nos tomamos unas fotos para el álbum y luego me tuve que ir. Renesmee me decía _"Por favor quédate" "No quiero que te vayas_" pero yo le dije que volvería pronto, así pude ir y volver a mi casa.

Cuando iba saliendo pensé_ "¡Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños al cual he ido!"_

_

* * *

_

_Les gusto?_

_Bueno, solo quiero decir que me encantaria que comentaran y me dijieran que tal, el sig capitulo es mas interesante ^-^_

_Un Review?_

l

v


End file.
